Handle With Care
by WeHaveACase
Summary: I'm not something marked handle with care. You're not going to break me. Fourth in the Care Package!
1. Plans

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Well my vacation is officially over now (I start classes again tomorrow), and I managed to write three chapters. Lucky for you, this is the only story I had inspiration on, so you get the next addition to the Care Package! This is the fourth installment, and takes place about eleven months after the last story. On my profile I have posted when each story is set so that you can see the timeline. If you are new to this series, please read the first three, a lot of things will make more sense if you know what has already happened. Enjoy!

P.S. In my head, Angela and Hodgins got married between Being Careful and Carefully Laid Plans.

P.P.S. Italics are a flashback

* * *

**Handle With Care**

PG-13/T

Chapter One - Plans

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, in her office at the Jeffersonian, staring intently at her computer screen. She was flipping between the windows that were open on her desktop. One was the document that held her latest novel, and another held images from their latest crime scene, the other, final, window held an email with a variety of flower arrangements. The past eleven months had been filled with wedding plans. Brennan had decided on a spring wedding, so the planning had begun in earnest, and now the big day was only a month away.

The planning had really taken off as soon as Angela had found out about the engagement.

_The morning after the proposal, Brennan arrived to work early, as usual, beating everyone else in. She had gone straight to work, examining the bones they had found and cleaned the day before. She was so wrapped up in her work that she jumped and nearly dropped the skull she was holding when Angela screamed._

"_Oh. My. God!"_

_Setting the skull carefully on the table, Brennan looked up at her friend in concern, only to be greeted by Angela's grinning face and barely contained bouncing. Brennan followed her friend's line of vision to the ring on her own left hand, which had been reflecting the light streaming in from the glass ceilings. She gave a soft smile and Angela squealed again, attracting the attention of the others._

"_Angela," Brennan chided fruitlessly as she rose from her place at the exam table. She took Angela's arm, leading the artist, who was bubbling with excitement, towards her office._

"_I'm so excited for you sweetie!" Angela gushed as they walked. "How did he ask? Let me see the ring! Oh I'm so happy!" She gave a little bounce as Brennan closed her door, sighing as she saw Cam and Hodgins trade looks before they glanced towards the office. It wouldn't be a secret for long. She turned her attention back to Angela with a smile. "So how did he ask?" Angela asked again and Brennan laughed as she was pulled down onto the couch._

"_Well, I kind of ruined his plans. I found the ring in his coat pocket at Parker's soccer game yesterday." Brennan laughed again as Angela pulled her left hand into her own to examine the ring._

"_It's gorgeous sweetie." Angela declared, looking up at her friend with a smile and a hint of tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you. Are you happy?"_

_Brennan nodded through some tears of her own. "I love him." She said simply, then confessed, "I've never felt this way before. I know I've always said that I don't need a piece of paper to prove my commitment, but I'm starting to see the appeal in everyone knowing he's mine."_

_Angela laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I know what you mean sweetie." She pulled back a moment later and swiped at her tears. "So when's the wedding? I better be helping you plan it, seeing as how I'm an expert now," she teased._

_Brennan laughed. "We don't know yet, we haven't had a chance to talk about any details."_

"_I'll bet you haven't," Angela raised an eyebrow suggestively._

"_Ange, really! We had Parker!" Brennan exclaimed._

"_You can be quiet when you want to."_

"_You really are shameless aren't you," Brennan said, shaking her head wryly. "Anyway, I will need your help planning, because I really have no idea what needs to be done."_

"_Well, you'll need a dress, location, music…"_

From there the plans were off and running. They had decided to hold the wedding the next spring, on May 19th, in the rose gardens of the Jeffersonian. The gardens would be beautiful for a spring wedding, and the location acted as a sort of compromise, so that Booth's parish priest could perform the ceremony. The couple was writing their own vows as well.

The dresses were picked out, for Brennan and the bridesmaids, and Booth and his groomsmen had been fitted for their tuxedos. Angela, acting as their wedding planner, had taken over planning the reception. She had rented the ballroom of a local hotel, which also held the honeymoon suite and several rooms for guests who chose not to drive home after the party. She had acquired live entertainment through her personal connections and had enlisted the services of a well known catering company for the meal. All that was left now was the selection of the flowers and the final fittings for all of the dresses.

Angela had been waiting on Brennan's decision on the flowers for a few days now, but Brennan had been distracted, first by a high profile case, then by Parker, who had come down with the flu earlier that week. Now Brennan turned her attention to Angela's email, which held sample pictures of bouquets and floral arrangements. She had been poring over the images for about a half an hour before she was startled by a knock at her office door.

"Hey sweetie, how's it coming?" Angela asked as she came in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Brennan's desk.

"Fairly well actually." Brennan answered as she relaxed into her chair. "I got some work accomplished on my book, and I've been looking at those pictures you sent me."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Any choices?" She asked, coming around to look at the screen over Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan smiled and gave a little half shrug. "I really like the daffodil arrangements for the centerpieces at the reception." She clicked the image to show her friend. "Yellow and white."

"That's a good choice, they're beautiful. What about the bouquets?" Angela asked, leaning against Brennan's desk.

Brennan shrugged again, "I like the ones with roses, but between the garden and the dresses, I'm not sure which color, or if it's even a good idea."

"I'll talk to the florist," Angela promised, "He's already seen the garden, but I'll show him a color swatch from my dress and see what he suggests so that nothing will clash."

"Thanks Ange, I appreciate it."

"No problem sweetie." Angela grinned, changing gears. "So, are you excited? It's only a month away!" She singsonged.

Brennan chuckled. "I was, but as it gets closer I'm starting to worry about the details."

"Well don't," Angela gave a wave of her hand. "You leave all that stressing to me. Just show up and have your vows ready, the rest is taken care of," she assured her friend.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you're doing Ange." Brennan said softly, surprising herself as she began to tear up.

"Oh sweetie," Angela pulled her into a hug. "That's what friends are for."

"Hey Bones, hey Angela." Booth paused in the doorway as the women looked up. Concern laced his features as he spotted tears in their eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, just some wedding details," Angela answered, standing as Brennan tried to dry her eyes inconspicuously.

"Ah, I see. How's it coming?" He leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. "Anything I can do to help?"

Angela smirked. "Like I told her, just show up with your tux and your vows," she patted his shoulder as she passed him, then with a glance back at her friend she added softly, "and keep her from stressing out. I've got it covered."

He nodded as she left the office. He took a seat on the couch as Brennan turned back to her computer. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," she answered without looking up, as she shut down her email.

"No second thoughts?" He asked softly.

That got her attention and she looked up sharply. "Of course not," she assured him immediately. Pushing away from her desk, she joined him on the couch, placing a reassuring hand on his leg. "I want to marry you Seeley. I will not change my mind," she told him, her voice soft yet forceful. His hand covered hers on his leg and squeezed it gratefully. "I may be rethinking the wedding part," she joked to lighten the mood, "but definitely not the marriage part."

He chuckled lightly at that. "Angela said not to worry about that," he reminded her.

"I know, but I've never done this before," she reminded him, "and I don't plan to do it again, so I'd like everything to go as smoothly as possible."

He laughed again and couldn't resist kissing her. "I'm sure it will be perfect."

She relaxed in his arms a moment, enjoying the time alone together, before she sat up suddenly. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man just want to see his beautiful fiancée?" He teased.

"I meant did you need something?" She asked.

He sighed. "We have a case."

She pushed off of the couch and grabbed her bag. "Well, let's go then." He stood, chuckling again, and followed her out of her office, closing the door behind them. "I assume you have the file."

"You know what they say when you assume…" He teased.

"No, what?" She glanced back blankly as they headed down the stairs.

"You make an-" He shook his head, "you know what, nevermind. You can read it in the car on the way," he assured her as he led her out of the lab.

"When are you going to let me drive?" She grumbled, and he just laughed.

* * *

When they reached the crime scene, Booth stepped aside to talk to the officer who had secured the scene, while Brennan headed straight for the remains. He had started questioning the couple who had stumbled upon the body when he caught sight of her over the man's shoulder. She was crouched beside the body, gloved hands carefully probing. As he watched her, her body swayed and she staggered back a step to keep from falling. 

"Would you excuse me please?" He sent the couple to another officer before hurrying to her side. Ignoring the stench that turned his stomach, he crouched beside her. "You okay?" He asked in a low voice.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, not looking up.

"You look kinda pale Bones," he commented, noticing her right hand beginning to tremble as she steadied herself with her left hand.

"I'm-" she began, breaking off to take a deep breath through her mouth. "Just a little-" she groaned and he staggered back as she rose in one fluid motion, getting as far away from the crime scene as possible before emptying her stomach. He followed her, coming up behind her to hold her hair and gently rub her back as she gagged. "Oh god." She rose shakily when she had finished. He tried to pull her into his arms, but she resisted weakly. "Work, Booth," she whispered. He looked around before gently grasping her arm and leading her around the corner, out of sight of the crime scene, where she allowed him to pull her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him, and her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

One of his arms wrapped around her back as the other hand came up to soothingly stroke her hair. "What happened baby? Are you sick?" She shook her head, still pressed against his chest, and mumbled. "Sorry Bones, I didn't catch that."

She pulled her face away. "The smell. It hasn't bothered me in years, but it just hit me, and I couldn't stop it this time." She explained softly. "I can't believe I vomited, like some kind of-"

"Human." Booth cut her off gently. "It only makes you human, Bones. Those guys out there will probably respect you more for it." She crinkled her nose in confusion and he chuckled before pressing a kiss to the tip of it. "Don't worry about it." She sighed, reluctantly pulling away from him and straightening up. "You wanna go back?" He asked somewhat skeptically and she nodded.

"I have to finish my job Booth." She took a deep, settling breath, then made a face. "Do you have any gum?" He fished around in his pockets and handed her a piece. "Thanks." She chewed it for a moment then nodded. "Ready?" He followed her back to the crime scene, still concerned, but proud (as always) of how she carried herself with confidence, still determined to finish her job, despite feeling sick. She wrapped up her examination with the usual order to send the remains and samples to the Jeffersonian. As they climbed into the SUV, she turned to him, her smile wavering on her still pale face and sighed. "Take me home?"

He nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Rest. I'll wake you up when we get there," he told her softly.

She fell asleep moments later. At a red light, he glanced over at her resting form. Her face was still pale, though her hair obscured her expression, and her body was tense, one arm resting over her likely still unsettled stomach. The light changed and he redirected his attention, watching her from the corner of his eye until they reached their apartment. Deciding not to wake her, he went around to her side of the SUV and lifted her from the car. She shifted in his arms and he paused, waiting until she settled into his chest before carrying her inside. When he got into the apartment, he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She woke slightly as he slipped her shoes off.

"You were supposed to wake me," she murmured sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he instructed gently as he helped her into pajamas then under the blankets. "You probably caught Parker's flu bug. You need your rest so you can get better fast." He pressed another kiss to her forehead and smoothed her hair back. "I have to go back to work, but I'll be back tonight. I love you," he whispered, but she was already asleep.

* * *

Please review! The next chapters will be posted as soon as I can type them, and my typing speed tends to increase by the number of reviews I receive...funny how that works isn't it. :) 


	2. Tests

Well aren't you lucky...with no classes quite yet, I have time to type this stuff up tonight...

* * *

Chapter Two --- Tests

She woke up slowly the next morning and stretched, only to find herself securely tucked under Booth's arm and watchful gaze.

"Mmm. Kind of creepy," she murmured, her voice still thick with sleep.

He chuckled. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She pushed herself up on her elbows, waiting to see if the nausea resurfaced, then rolled her neck before glancing back at him. "I feel fine," she told him frankly, then looked past him at the clock on the nightstand. "We'd better get up or we'll be late for work." She saw him nod and climb out of the bed as she prepared to do the same. As she did though, she felt a wave of lightheadedness come over her, and she quickly sat on the edge of the mattress. He turned from his place at the dresser.

"You sure you're okay?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm fine," she told him, and once he turned around, she rose again, this time more slowly and began to get ready.

He dropped her at the lab, since her care was still there from yesterday, and she hurried inside, lost in her thoughts as she nodded courteously to the security guard and headed to her office. After returning a few emails, she worked on the paperwork from their last case until the others arrived. When she heard Zach and Hodgins on the platform she tucked the file she'd been working on back into her desk and grabbed her lab coat, heading down to work on their newest case. As she reached the edge of the platform she hesitated only slightly before joining her coworkers at the exam table.

"Good morning Dr. Hodgins, Zach," she greeted them, snapping on her rubber gloves.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Zach nodded before returning his attention to the bones in front of him.

"Morning Dr. Brennan," Hodgins replied as well, but he continued to watch her. "You feeling better?"

She sighed, "Booth told you all?" He nodded in the affirmative. "I feel fine. It was just a touch of nausea," she answered.

"You're sick?" Zach looked up.

"No." She asserted. "It was probably just a touch of food poisoning, or possibly Parker's flu. I'm fine now. Can we get to work?" The boys nodded. "Thank you. Good morning Angela," she added as the artist came onto the platform.

"Morning." She looked at the newly arrived remains and made a face. "I'll be in my office. Let me know when you have the markers ready for me." She turned on her heel and headed upstairs.

They ended up needing to reconstruct a portion of the skull before the markers could be applied, so it was around lunchtime when Brennan finally made it to her friend's office.

"Hey sweetie. How's it coming?" Angela greeted her from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her couch. She had her lunch spread out on one side of her and files on the other.

"Fairly well. We had a bit of reconstruction to do, but the markers are applied and ready for you." Brennan told her as she set the skull she carried on Angela's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Eating and organizing." Angela replied. "Did you eat yet sweetie? You're welcome to join me. I'm sure there's enough food for both of us." Angela gestured to the pile beside her. Brennan took a seat on the couch and eyed the food warily.

"What is it?"

Angela lifted a takeout box and waved it under Brennan's nose. "Shrimp Pad Thai from Wong Foo's, one of your –" she started in a singsong voice, but cut off in surprise as Brennan went pale, springing up and hurrying out of the office. Angela quickly set the food down and went after her. She found Brennan hunched over a toilet in the women's restroom, emptying her stomach of the little she'd eaten for breakfast. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Angela knelt behind her and held her hair back. When she was finished, Brennan leaned back against the wall of the bathroom stall and Angela handed her a damp paper towel.

"Thanks." She accepted it weakly, wiping her face and mouth with the cool paper.

"Was it the shrimp?" Angela asked sympathetically and Brennan nodded.

"I must not be completely over whatever this illness is," she sighed, slowly pushing herself off of the bathroom floor and heading to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"Do you want me to call Booth?" Angela offered after watching her friend.

"No," Brennan answered quickly, meeting her friend's eyes in the mirror. "He'll just want me to go home, and I need to work." She dried her hands and face and left the bathroom.

"But sweetie, if you're sick you should go home and rest, or better yet, see your doctor." Angela followed her out of the restroom and up to Brennan's office.

"I'll be fine Angela. I need to work, and I can do that while my body fights whatever virus I seem to have picked up." Brennan sighed at Angela's disbelieving look. "I promise I'll take it easy and I'll go home if I get nauseous again, okay?"

Angela nodded reluctantly. "I'll come check on you in a little while," she told her friend before returning to her own office.

About an hour later, Angela marched in to Brennan's office, a paper bag in hand and a determined look on her face. Brennan set her pen down and sat back in her chair, eyeing her friend with a mixture of suspicion, concern, and amusement. When Angela remained silent, Brennan raised a brow. "Do you need something Angela?"

"You need to come to the restroom with me," she answered slowly.

Brennan was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Just come with me. I'll explain in a minute," she walked around the desk to try to pull her friend to her feet.

"Angela, really, I have work to do, and I don't see the point in-" Brennan began.

"Just come with me." Angela snapped. Brennan's eyebrows shot up, but she rose from her chair and silently followed her friend to the restroom they had occupied earlier. "I'm sorry for snapping sweetie," Angela told her as she checked the stalls for occupants. "I hope you need to pee."

"Alright that's enough." Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, but winced slightly at an unexpected twinge of soreness and dropped her hands back to her hips. "What is going on here Angela?"

Angela sighed before reaching into the paper bag she carried and pulling out an item. "I'm taking one of these, and I think you should too," she told her friend as she handed her a box.

"What are you-" Brennan began before glancing down at the box, "-a pregnancy test!" She exclaimed as she read the label. "Angela! I am not taking this! I'm not pregnant!" She thrust the box back at her.

"Yes you are! Just because you are refusing to see it doesn't mean it's not true, Cleopatra." Angela shot back.

"What the hell does an Egyptian ruler have to do with anything? And there's nothing to see, because I am not pregnant!" Brennan exclaimed again in exasperation.

"Cleopatra was the queen of "denial," and you're just ignoring all of the signs," Angela told her, "you've had nausea set off by smells, your boobs are sore, and I'd be willing to bet you've skipped a period or two and just chalked it up to stress over the wedding."

Brennan gaped at her. "Angela-"

"I know you don't want to see it sweetie, but I'm fairly sure I'm right." Angela's voice softened. "Just take the test. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. But if I'm right, you can't just ignore this."

Brennan rubbed her forehead, then glanced down at the box. "If I- if I take this, you'll leave me alone about it?"

"Yes, sweetie, if it's negative, I'll leave you alone about it," Angela agreed.

Brennan took a breath, "If- if it's positive-" she broke off shakily, the reality of the possibility quickly closing in.

Angela took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "We'll figure it out sweetie. You've got me and hell, you're getting married in a month, it's not like you'd be doing it alone. That man is a wonderful father, and he loves you."

"I know," Brennan nodded slowly.

"So we take the tests and deal with the results as rational adult women in loving and committed relationships," Angela concluded.

"Okay," Brennan agreed slowly, then a look of confusion came over her face, "Wait, you're taking one too?"

Angela nodded and her small smile quickly spread into a big grin. "Jack and I have been trying for a few months now, and I'm a couple of weeks late."

"Oh," Brennan said softly and offered a weak smile, "Congratulations?"

Angela giggled. "Thanks sweetie," she put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You ready?" Brennan nodded reluctantly and they disappeared into the stalls.

* * *

Sorry this one is a bit shorter, I had to break it into two chapters because it was getting really long. Review and I'll get the last chapter up soon! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Results

Well thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, I always love hearing what you think about my stories. I've completed my first week of the semester now, so I have a little time this weekend to post...I'm going to try to keep up with my writing as much as possible, I promise.

For those of you who were under the impression that this is the last story in the package...it's not! I have plans for about three more, I just haven't put the titles on my profile yet because I don't want to give anything away. This story has about one more chapter after this, then I'll try to get to work on the Fifth Installment, which will probably be a one or two shot of the wedding. Thanks again for reading...enjoy!

A/N: This is dedicated to a family friend who just had her baby on Monday (1/7/08). Baby Diego was born at 9:30AM at 8 lbs, 5 oz. 22in. Welcome to the world little man:)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Results**

Booth got home late that night after a meeting with Cullen, updating him on their current case. He moved quietly through the house, checking on Parker who was already tucked in and sound asleep, then moving towards the room he shared with Brennan. When he carefully pushed the door open, he was surprised to find the room empty. His brow furrowed in concern and confusion as he checked the adjoining bathroom for Temperance. Not finding her, he stepped back into the bedroom and looked around. The light on her nightstand was on, highlighting the slightly mussed bed. She had to be in the apartment somewhere, he sighed and went to look for her. He headed for her office, figuring she'd gotten distracted by paperwork or her book. He stopped suddenly when he saw light spilling out from under the door of the spare room. He gently pushed the door open and glanced inside.

She was sitting on the floor, her back against the edge of the bed, facing away from him. She was cradling something on her lap, her hair falling forward to create a curtain around her face as her fingers stroked over the item. He took another step into the room, opening his mouth to call her name, but was interrupted when soft metallic strains of Brahms lullaby suddenly filled the room.

"Bones?" He called questioningly. Her hand came down over the item in her lap, stopping the music as she looked up sharply. The look on her face was an odd mixture of insecurity and love, and it worried him. As he drew closer he was able to see hints of tear tracks on her face. "What's wrong babe?"

She smiled wryly at that. "Seeley-" She broke off, glancing down at the thing in her lap.

He dropped down to sit beside her on the floor. "Temperance, honey, talk to me," he implored softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. "You're starting to scare me here," he told her honestly when she looked up at him. She met his eyes, finding nothing but love and concern in them. She took a deep breath, letting out a shaky sigh as she placed the item she had been holding into his hands. The lullaby began again and he glanced down at the item. In his hands he held a soft pink stuffed elephant, a metal tab on the bottom told him that the lullaby was coming from the toy. His breath caught in his chest as he considered what this could mean. "Temperance?" He looked back up at her to find her eyes filling with tears. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear that escaped.

She gave him a shaky smile. "I'm pregnant Seeley."

"You're- we're-" a slow smile began to spread, "we're gonna have a baby?" She nodded, offering him another tremulous smile, and he pulled her into his arms. "Oh Bones- Temperance I-" He felt her tears, hot against his skin as she buried her face in his neck, "oh honey," he sighed gently, one arm holding her against him as he pulled back to see her face. "Are you okay?" He asked softly as he took in the tears that continued to fall quietly. "I know this wasn't part of your plan, I-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I'm okay Seeley. I was a little upset at first," she told him honestly, "but Angela and I talked, and I've had a little time to think about it now. I want this baby Seeley. I'm happy, I promise," she assured him, giggling when a huge grin broke out on his face.

"God, Bones." He pulled her tightly into his arms and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed softly.

"We are having a baby," she confirmed, laughing through her tears.

He stood abruptly and she gasped as he swept her into his arms. She muffled a giggle in his neck and he shushed her as he carried her back down the hallway, past Parker's room, to their room. Her giggles disappeared as he laid her on their bed. Their eyes met and the look of pure joy and adoration in his took her breath away.

"I love you so much Temperance," he told her, choking on the overwhelming emotions.

She pulled him down to join her and kissed him thoroughly. "I love- you too Seeley," she gasped out as he broke the kiss and moved down her neck. He lifted her night-shirt over her head, still kissing her as he moved towards her breasts. At first she arched up to his touch, but after a minute she shied away from him with an uncomfortable gasp. "Oh I- too much. Over-se-sensitive." She managed as she held him away from her chest.

"Sorry babe." He pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to her collarbone before moving to continue down her body. As he reached her abdomen, he hesitated, running his fingertips lightly over her tummy. Her muscles clenched in response and she lifted her head from the pillow to peer down at him.

"Booth?" She questioned.

"Our baby." He pressed a soft kiss to her belly button. "We created a new life Bones. A little piece of you and me."

She smiled back at him, tearing up again at the awe she heard in his voice as she nodded. "I know Seeley," she whispered back. He resumed kissing her, his fingers tracing over her body, before hesitating again. "Booth," she whined, pushing her hips towards him.

"Can we-" he blushed. "Can we do this? I-I mean, I don't want to hurt you-" he stammered and she giggled in spite of herself.

"I'm not something marked "handle with care," you're not going to break me." She grinned as she thrust her hips upward and he smoothed his hands down her thighs.

"You sure it's okay, with the baby?"

"I'm sure. Most women can remain sexually active until the final weeks of pregnancy," she informed him, if only a little impatiently.

"Good to know." He gave a naughty grin and she laughed, but it quickly dissolved into a groan as he pressed a kiss to each of her inner thighs before burying his face between them. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, a celebration of each other and the life they had created together, a true becoming of one.

Afterwards, he lay almost horizontally across the bed with his head resting on the bare skin of her still flat abdomen. She was dozing, nestled against the pillows, her fingers running idly through his hair.

"How far along are you?" He murmured into her stomach and she sighed.

"I don't know." He lifted his head to glance up at her and she elaborated. "I haven't been to the doctor yet. I have made an appointment for tomorrow at lunch."

"I'll be there," he promised.

"Thanks. I really didn't want to go by myself. Angela said she'd go with me, but" He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he promised.

She crinkled her nose in confusion. "Wild horses? Why in the world would –"

He chuckled, "It's an expression Bones." He shifted to lay his head on the pillow beside her, one hand still tracing circles on the flat planes of her stomach. "Angela knows?"

Brennan nodded. "She's the one who made me take the test. She kept me from "freaking out" when it was positive," she told him softly.

"I'm glad. What did she say?"

Brennan sighed and shifted so she was nestled in his arms, her head cradled against his shoulder. "We talked about my main reasons for not wanting to have a child. You know my biggest reason was that I didn't want to bring a child into the world with all the violence and sickness we see every day." He nodded against the top of her head. "But Angela brought up the idea that a child raised in a loving, nurturing home could be the one to change all that: to be instrumental in peace, or a cure for cancer, or any number of beneficial things."

"So you're okay with all of this- having this baby?"

She turned in his arms to kiss him reassuringly. "I am okay with this. Better than okay, actually. I'm happy Booth, I promise. I am having our baby, and I'm going to do my best to provide the love and care this child needs."

He squeezed her in a hug, returning the reassurance. "You are going to make a great mom Bones. You already are to Parker, and this baby is going to be just as lucky. And I'm not going anywhere," he kissed the top of her head, "I'm marrying you, remember?" He grunted and chuckled as he received a well placed elbow to his side. "Goodnight Bones. I love you."

"Love you too Seeley."

* * *

I tried to capture some of the emotions I think that they would be feeling, because I feel like a lot of them aren't expressed in many of the BB pregnancy stories, especially Booth's initial excitement paired with his knowledge of her original stance on children. Hopefully I did them justice. There will be one more chapter after this…I haven't written it yet so it might be a little while. Review while you wait! 


	4. Doctors

Hey everyone...here's the final chapter of this story...soon to be followed of course by the next installment in the Care Package! It may be a little while before that story is posted, because I will be making an effort to update some of my other stories (I'm Already Home, as well as some of my L&O:SVU stories).

This chapter started out a little awkward, so I apologize for that, but hopefully it gets better as you continue reading...

* * *

Chapter 4 ---- Doctors

The following afternoon found Booth pacing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting impatiently while Brennan gave last minute instructions to the boys. After another glance at his watch, he sighed and made his way onto the platform.

"Bones, come on. We're going to be late," he implored.

She sighed, "Okay, I'm coming, I promise." She turned back, removing and disposing of her gloves. "I should only be an hour or two," she informed Hodgins and Zach. "Have either of you seen Angela?"

"She's in her office, I think," Zach nodded.

"Thanks," Brennan smiled, "Booth, I'll be right back, and then we can go," she promised.

"Hurry," he called after her as she hurried up the stairs.

She tapped lightly on her friend's door as she walked into the office. "Hey Ange."

"Hey sweetie. Isn't your appointment today?" Angela asked.

"We're just about to leave. I wanted to see if you talked to your doctor yet," Brennan explained softly.

Angela grinned and nodded, "I have an appointment in about an hour."

"I'm so glad she could fit you in."

"I know," Angela giggled, "I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. I just wish the test had been clearer."

"I know, but you'll know in an hour or so-"

"Bones! We have to go now!" Booth interrupted, calling up the stairs, and the women laughed.

"I'd better go," Brennan sighed.

----

They arrived at the doctor's office with plenty of time to spare. After putting her name in, Brennan sat down beside Booth to fill out the necessary paperwork. Booth busied himself with a magazine he had found on the coffee table, jiggling his knee as he flipped aimlessly through the pages. After a few minutes of this, she sighed heavily, reaching a hand out to still his bouncing knee.

"Stop Booth." She shot him an exasperated look. "We got here in plenty of time, early in fact. The doctor will get to us as soon as she can."

He shifted in his seat, taking her hand from his knee and threading his fingers through hers. "Sorry Bones," he smiled sheepishly.

"Brennan?" The both jumped as the nurse called her name. They stood and Brennan nodded to the woman. "You can follow me." Brennan was weighed, the number noted on her chart, and they were escorted to an exam room. "There is a gown on the chair. Put that on and the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Brennan replied softly as the nurse closed the door. She quickly stripped down, pulling on the flimsy gown and boosting herself onto the exam table.

Booth looked around the room as Brennan got settled. He winced at the detailed diagram of the uterus that covered the wall, immediately directing his attention back to Brennan. "You sure you want me in here for this part?"

Brennan grasped his hand. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm not doing this by myself." He nodded. "Just stand by my head during the pelvic exam."

He winced again, "Jesus, Bones. I- " He broke off as the door opened again and the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning miss- Dr. Brennan," she corrected as she consulted the chart she carried. "I'm Dr. Allison Forbes." She shook Brennan's hand, then Booth's. "You must be the father.

"Yes, I'm Seeley Booth. I'm her fiancée."

"Nice to meet both of you," she pulled a rolling stool up next to the exam table, flipping quickly through the chart as Booth took a seat, "and congratulations." She looked up at them with a smile. "When's the wedding?"

The couple shared a smile. "Next month, the 19th," Brennan answered.

"Wow, that's soon," Dr. Forbes laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Well, let's get everything underway. I understand you have taken a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, it was positive, so I made the appointment."

"Alright, what we are going to do is draw some blood for all of the usual tests. Then I'll do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Dad, you might want to-" She nodded towards Brennan.

"Come up here Seeley," Brennan told him softly and he jumped up towards her. She took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly as he leaned against the table at her head.

When the doctor finished her exam, a nurse rolled a portable ultrasound machine into the room. "This will be a little cold," she warned as she spread the cool gel across Brennan's now bare abdomen. She slid the wand across her stomach, and after a moment she pressed a few buttons then turned the screen to face the couple. "Congratulations, you are most definitely pregnant," she told them with a smile. She pointed to a small white shape on the screen. "There is your baby." Brennan felt Booth squeeze her hand again and tore her eyes away from the screen to see him looking between it and her, a look of incredible awe on his face. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" The doctor asked knowingly.

"Yes please," Brennan whispered through the tears that began to fill her eyes. Dr. Forbes pressed a few buttons and a soft whooshing sound filled the room.

"That's incredible," Booth murmured beside her.

"Judging by the development of the fetus, I would say you are about eight weeks along." She made a few calculations, and then continued. "I would put the date of conception around the second week of February, and your due date on or around November 12th." Dr. Forbes turned back to the couple and smiled knowingly at their awestruck expressions. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. A nurse will be in with some pictures for you soon, and then you can get dressed and go out front to set up your next appointment."

"Thank you," they both murmured.

As soon as the door closed, Booth's lips were pressed to hers. When they broke apart she could see the tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Bones," he whispered.

"I love you too." They looked back at the screen beside them. "We're going to be parents Booth."

"I know," he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and kissed her again. "You are going to be a great mom Temperance."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. I've seen you with Parker, and with the kids we work with. You are a wonderful, caring woman, capable of so much love. This baby will be lucky to have you, okay?" She nodded silently, grateful for his confidence in her.

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. "Sorry to interrupt," the nurse walked into the exam room, "here are your copies of the ultrasound pictures." She handed them to Booth, and smiled at Brennan. "You can go ahead and get dressed and come out to the front desk."

Brennan nodded again, climbing down from the exam table as the nurse left the room. Booth handed her clothes to her and followed her out once she'd changed. They made an appointment for two weeks after the wedding, and Brennan was given a prescription for prenatal vitamins, before they left the office. On the way back to the lab, Brennan examined the ultrasound pictures, calling up what knowledge she could remember from school, and the doctor's explanation, to identify what she was seeing. Booth kept an eye on her as he drove, watching as she trailed a fingertip along the features of the picture.

He reached across the center console to squeeze her hand. "What do you say we make a stop at the diner and grab some lunch?" He offered gently.

"That sounds fine." She murmured in reply. She was quiet again until they settled into their customary booth.

"You okay babe?"

"Don't call me that," she chastised gently, then sighed. "It's real now; do you know what I mean? It's not just a test result," she explained.

"I get it." He nodded, then grinned. "I can't wait to tell Parker he's going to be a big brother."

"After the wedding."

"But Bones-" Booth half whined.

"After the wedding." She repeated. "You have already had one child out of wedlock, which I'm sure your parents were not overly thrilled with. Just wait until we are married. Besides, by then I'll be through with my first trimester and there will not be as much of a risk of miscarriage or other complications," she explained.

He nodded. "Okay, we'll tell everyone after the wedding."

She smiled slightly, "Well, everyone except Ange-" She broke off with a gasp, "Angela!" She exclaimed.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we get our lunches to go? I need to get back to the lab."

"Uh, sure." Booth shrugged and flagged down their waitress.

When they reached the Jeffersonian, Brennan was out of the SVU before Booth even parked the car. "Jesus Bones," he muttered as he killed the engine and hurried after her.

"Angela!" Brennan called for her friend as she rushed into the lab.

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed as she hurried out of her office. As soon as they reached each other, she swept Brennan into her arms.

Brennan let Angela hug her for few minutes before prying herself away. "Did you have your appointment?" Angela nodded. "And?"

She nodded again. "I'm pregnant!" Angela squealed softly, hugging Brennan again and bouncing in excitement.

Booth hurried into the lab to find Brennan and Angela hugging each other in the middle of the platform, laughing and crying at the same time. He smiled as he watched them for a few minutes before he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Hodgins, also watching the two women.

"She's pregnant," Hodgins said in a low but proud voice.

Booth gave him an odd look. "I know." He was turning to join the women on the platform when something dawned on him. He turned back to Hodgins. "How did you-" he began.

"What do you mean-" Hodgins started at the same time. They broke off and studied each other for a minute before Hodgins chuckled. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"I was talking about Angela," Hodgins clarified.

"Oh, I meant Bones," Booth laughed. "Wow, congratulations man." He clapped a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

Hodgins grinned. "You too, dude. Ange's due in the middle of October, 12 weeks along. What about Brennan?"

"Eight weeks, November 12th," Booth told him proudly.

"Wow, that'll be interesting."

"What will?"

"Those two pregnant at the same time? This place is going to be hormone city for the next six months." Hodgins laughed and Booth winced.

He glanced back up at the platform to see the women comparing ultrasound pictures. "We're in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'll try to get the next installment up in a reasonable amount of time, but be looking for updates on my other stories soon! 


End file.
